The Wolf Pack
by Writingnerd291
Summary: They were supposed to be hidden. No one was ever supposed to know about them. The whitecoats fear them, but the world doesn't know them. They are the Wolf Pack and they will fight. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Notice! I don't own Maximum Ride**

The Pack

Chapter 1

I stared out of my dog crate. I saw the onyx eyes of Dirk. His raven hair was dirty and unkempt as always. I tried to smile and encourage him, but I'm certain that it came out as a grimace. Although Dirk was only a few months younger than me, I'm sure that I'm supposed to be the leader.

Eleven year old Chris's dark brown chocolate eyes looked over to me. His caramel colored hair and high cheekbones had made me believe that he was girl when he was a baby. Chris has always been hyper and talkative whenever the Whitecoats aren't around us.

Clark, a six year old with golden hair and deep blue eyes was talking with his older sister, Aurora. Aurora has the same golden hair, but with lighter blue eyes. Dirk had named Clark when he was eight, so of course he was named after Superman. I had named Aurora after the Disney princess, because she had been a beautiful baby. Well, I had been six at the time, but…

A whitecoat walked into the room. This one was a pudgy lady with grey hair and thick black glasses. She wrinkled her nose at me and scowled at Dirk. She reached down to unlock my cage. Dirk hissed and rammed against the cage. It sprung open and he attacked the whitecoat.

She pulled something out of her pocket. Before I could warn Dirk, he yelped and fell to the ground. The whitecoat smirked and unlocked my cage. I ran out and kneeled next to Dirk. I picked up his body and put him gently back into his cage.

The whitecoat grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me to a testing room. She shackled me to a cold operating table. I looked out of the window, hoping that Izzie would be there, waiting to free me. The whitecoat left the room to grab an extra scalpel. She obviously remembered my last escape plan.

I closed my eyes and went all Zen. I thought about all of the mistakes I made, the things I hadn't done, and the things I wanted to do.

Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. I looked up at the window again. Izzie was crouched down, looking at me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. I shook my head three times, meaning that she would be right back. Izzie tapped the window seven times, meaning that I had to get her out of the room again.

The whitecoat came back into the operating room. "You disgust me, operating on a human creature for your own personal agenda. You're a monster," I said to her.

"You can talk? But Jeb said that only strand 17 can talk, then again, he has been known to keep his secrets…" the woman trailed off, thinking about something.

"Maybe you should go check my file and make sure that you're not hallucinating. It doesn't seem like you've had enough rest," I suggested.

"Hallucinating, not enough rest," she rambled, before leaving the room.

Izzie opened the window and unshackled me. I led her to the hallway where the rest of the pack was. I opened Aurora's cage and she opened Clark's. I opened Dirk's to see that he was awake and alert.

"Dirk, carry Rose. Izzie, lead us out of here. I'll carry Clark," with that, I scooped up Clark and gave him a piggy back ride. He held on to my shoulders and steadied himself with his knees. Izzie led us back to the operating room. Dirk went out first, then Rose, and then Clark went. After Clark went Izzie. As always, I went out last.

I stepped outside and gasped. We were in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note! I Don't Own Maximum Ride!**

The Wolf Pack

Chapter 2- Outside

The landscape around me was dull greens and muted yellows. The sky was grey and cloudy. To top it all off, there was a breeze. Not the nice, beach breeze either, but a cold harsh breeze that cut through my thin pants and shirt.

"Jay? What are we gonna do? Where are we?" Chris asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. All of you shift" The others did as I said. "Good, now we're in Kansas, so let's head to the left and eventually we'll find out where we are"

I took off running with Dirk behind me and to the right and Izzie behind me to the left. Izzie and Dirk were about 20 feet apart. Rose was behind Izzie to the right and Clark was behind Dirk to the left. After a couple of hours, Clark had to stop and rest. He is only six years old.

We all shifted back. Izzie watched Rose and Clark as Dirk hunted for meat and I gathered greens and berries. After half of an hour, I was holding some stalks of wild grass that were edible. I jogged back to camp and waited for Dirk. He came back with two rabbits. Izzie and Rose gathered firewood and Dirk and I cleared a site for the fire.

When Izzie and Rose came back, I started a fire and Izzie helped me cook the rabbits. After they were a golden brown and smelled like heaven, I tore off a drumstick and gave it to Clark, remembering that it was his favorite part. I gave Rose some of the neck and abdomen. I grabbed the other drumstick and took some of the abdomen of the other rabbit. I left Dirk and Izzie to argue about the rest of it. I passed out the greens, which were awful compared to the rabbits.

After our meal, it was dark so we banked the fire and shifted. Now that we were covered in thick fur, we were warm from the cold. I curled up and fell asleep.

_I was punching a girl that was roughly my age. She had a scar across her face and several more on her wrists. She was wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. All of a sudden, she grew wings and flew over me. She kicked me in the head and flew towards a boy that Dirk was fighting. They had the same dark eyes and dark hair. _

_ The girl kicked Dirk in the back, which I knew as the weak spot of Erasers. Did she think that we were Eraser? I shifted and ran towards the girl. I jumped off of my hind legs and snapped at her. I was able to grasp her wing and pull her down to the ground. _

_ Rose was fighting a boy that looked to be around her age. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. She suddenly shifted and knocked him to his feet. Before Rose could drag him over to me, he farted. Rose immediately fell over from the stink. _

_ Meanwhile, Clark was standing, clutching his head as a little girl that appeared to be his own age touched her fingers to her temples. She was repeating a phrase that sounded like "Your head hurts. You will tell your leader to stop fighting. You will stop resisting me" and so on. _

I woke up panting. What had just happened? Was this a new power? Besides being able to shift, I sometimes dream about the future, and other times I accidently light things on fire. Or I light myself on fire. It happened when they were trying to perform a surgery on me. Then they operated on some other experiment.

"Jay, are you alright?" Izzie asked me.

"I'm fine, get some sleep, I'll take watch" I answered and was praised with the sound of Izzie's soft snoring.

I looked all around me. I couldn't hear anything yet, so I figured that we were safe from Whitecoats and Erasers. I heard a twig snap in the distance. I leapt to my feet and roused the others with a light touch. There's something out there. Izzie, clean up the camp, it has to look like no one was here, okay? Clark and Rose, help Izzie. Dirk, come with me. We have to investigate.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please review! I'm putting out a poll for who you want the Pack to find. **

**Should it A) be the Flock?**

**B) Erasers?**

**Or C) Jeb?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice! I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! It really means a lot to me!**

The Wolf Pack

Chapter 3

Dirk and I carefully walked towards the area of the snapping twig. The dark shadows of Dirk and me loomed around us. I saw a flash of blonde hair and ducked, dragging Dirk down to the ground.

"Max, I hear something. They are thinking about not being seen. They are also wondering who we are. Now she's wondering how I know what she's thinking. What? She's starting to think about Fang ducking and not being seen… Wait! I'm getting another thing. A boy, he is screaming in his mind for the girl to stop thinking. Now he's face palming and cursing. The girl is screaming in her mind for… Clark?" said the girl from my dream. She had been the creepy girl that was Clark's age.

Another girl that I assumed was Max, called out, "Whoever you are, get out of the bushes to where we can see you, if you don't come out now, we will attack you"

"Well that was rude!" the little girl said. She had probably heard my thought about the 'Max' girl not being able to give Dirk and I a single scratch.

I looked at Dirk, to see what he thought. My thought was to run out of the bushes and attack, but we were outnumbered, and we knew that one of them had power over minds. He nodded. Together, we slowly stood up and moved towards the group of six.

"Who are you, where are you from, and what are you?" 'Max' asked Dirk and me.

"I'm Jay, this is Dirk, and he doesn't talk much. We just escaped from the Academy. We are fifteen percent lupine, and eighty-five percent human. And no, we are not Erasers." I answered, hoping that she was in the same boat as us and didn't think I was crazy.

"I'm Maximum Ride. Call me anything but Max and you'll be a goner. That one over there is Fang, next to him is Iggy, the girl with dark skin is Nudge. The little boy is Gazzy, and the littlest is Angel. So, is it just the two of you that escaped?" Max asked.

"Yes, we are the only ones that escaped" I answered in a monotone voice.

"Jay! Where are you?" Yelled Chris.

"You were saying?" Max asked dryly.

"Fine, four others escaped. Another girl my age, Izzie, a boy that is twelve, Chris, a girl that is eight, Aurora, but we call her Rose, and a boy that is six that we named Clark, after Superman" I said, cursing myself for telling these strangers about the Pack.

Chris and the others stumbled in. I'm not certain how it happened, but all of a sudden, we were fighting. I fought the Max girl, Dirk fought Fang, Izzie fought Iggy, Chris fought Nudge, Clark fought Angel, and Rose fought Gazzy.

Max grew wings and flew above me. I shifted and bit her wing, holding on to it like a dog holding on to a toy. Dirk had also shifted and was running around trying to grab Fang. Clark was clutching his head, and Angel was touching her temples saying weird phrases. It was all just like my dream.

As I was thinking about my dream and not the fight, Max kicked me in the side, breaking a rib. I charged at her and leapt into the air, and bit as hard as I could on her ankle. She didn't even flinch. Clark finally got free of Angel. He ran over to me and shifted. He jumped and caught Max's other ankle.

She started to drop. Not a lot, just a foot. By now, everyone but Fang was down. Clark let go of Max and Dirk grabbed her knee. She shrieked and fell to the ground. Clark must have worked into her mind. Dirk and I let go of Max and Clark kept her under his control. Rose shifted back to human and hit Max on the head with a rock.

Dirk and I sprinted towards Fang, who was overpowering Chris and Izzie. I leaped up and bit Fang's wing, while Dirk grabbed the other. It took all four of us to bring Fang to the ground. I yanked on Fang's black wing until I heard a pop. I had dislocated his wing, forcing him to stay on the ground.

Dirk attacked with a fury I hadn't seen in him for years. Dirk shifted back to his human form and grinned. I could tell that seeing Fang had freaked Dirk out. Dirk and Fang were identical, except for the birthmark on Dirk's lower back, and the Pack mark on Dirk. His Pack mark was located on his left calf. My Pack mark was on my right shoulder.

The Pack marks were simply to indicate to us who were part of the pack. We assume that others have these marks, but we don't know. I had the mark of a Pack leader, but that was just based off of how the Whitecoats had treated us. They had put me through leadership tests, stamina tests, fatigue tests, logic tests, critical thinking tests, and survival tests.

Then Jeb, the worst whitecoat of all, had made me shift over and over again. He made me come up with escape plans. Every time I made a good and solid plan, we were moved to a new research facility. He made me run longer on the treadmill, until I blacked out. He made me responsible for all of the other kids' failures on tests. But the worst thing was, every day; he came to work with a smile on his face. He was always cheerful, even though he was the one torturing us. He disgusted me, and I had lived in a cage for fourteen years.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Leadership now, pain later. That was one thing that I had heard from Jeb that was actually good advice. Basically, the pack came before everything. If Clark fell and scraped his knee while I was breaking down, I would push back my feelings and take care of his knee.

"Jay, my ribs are broken, can you, umm, fix them?" Chris asked me.

"Sure. Rose, you and Izzie go get dark green plants with dark purple flowers, okay? And if you can, grab some golden yellow flowers with light green stems" I asked the girls, as I didn't want them here for Chris's screaming. "Dirk, you and Clark go back to the campsite. If there is any food left, bring it for Chris"

The others left, leaving me and Chris, "Will this hurt?" he asked timidly.

"It won't hurt a bit" I said. As he relaxed, I pressed my palm against his broken ribs. He gasped a little. I pushed harder, and let the energy trickle out of my fingertips. I pushed harder and harder until I felt Chris relax. Then he screamed like a madman. "It's going to hurt a lot," I added.

"Why did it hurt so much?" Chris panted out.

"Because I was forcing your bones into place and forcing your bones, muscles, and tissues to heal at least four times as fast. Remember when I would start flinching and would continue to scream in pain when I thought you guys wouldn't notice? That was when I developed this. Think of the pain you just felt, multiply it by ten, and then spread to your entire body. That pain in every single body part, in your bones, tissues, and muscles. In your organs, experiencing the worst migraine ever. That is how it felt," I told him.

"Did your other mutations hurt that badly?" Chris asked. Great, I had scared him.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. At most, you'll have one painful mutation and that's it. You'll probably experience the opposite of your mutation. Mine is healing injuries and sickness, so I experienced every bone breaking, various dislocations, muscle tearing, tissue tearing, tendon tearing, and all that lovely stuff. But don't worry, you will be fine. I'll help you through it. Dirk and Izzie have gone through it, so they can help you too," I just kept talking to Chris. I could feel something roll off of me.

"Okay Jay, I trust you. Let's go back to our campsite. Then let's find Rose and Izzie" Chris said. I walked back to our campsite with him.

Chris laid down and fell asleep as I left to look for Rose and Izzie. I looked out into the darkness and shuddered. Something didn't feel right. Where Rose and Izzie okay? I heard a scream. They were most certainly not okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! It really means a lot to me when I see that someone has taken the time to review for my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! I'm simply a fan! **

**Oh, one last thing, I am currently starting a Brotherband Chronicle's fanfiction in my free time called The Passenger. If you are a fan of that series, check it out!**

The Wolf Pack

Chapter Four

I ran in the direction of Rose's scream. I shifted into my wolf form. When a wolf, I look like a Red Wolf. I have a partly white muzzle and grey cheeks; I guess you could call them. The top of my muzzle is a light red orange color. The rest of my face had varying shades of red and red orange. My coat is a white on my belly, and gradually gets redder, though the fur on top of my spine is light grey. The tip of my tail is black, and gradually get's redder until it is a light red.

But enough about me. Eventually, I reached a group of people surrounding Rose and Izzie. They were hairy and looked hungry. I sprinted even faster until I reached the circle. I bit and scratched and kicked the people. Izzie and rose joined me in fighting; Rose was taking on two of the men, which I realized were Erasers. Izzie took on three, and I took on four.

One of the Erasers tried to kick me in the ribs; I jumped to the side and bit his knee. I shifted back to my human form. I punched one of the Erasers in the nose, and kicked another where the sun should NEVER, EVER shine. I kicked the third in the ribs. Rose snuck up behind the fourth and swept his legs out from under him. I kicked him in the head and returned to the third. I kicked him squarely in the chest, and kneed him in the stomach.

The three of us ran in the opposite direction of our campsite. We shifted and made a wide ark until we were headed for the campsite.

"What happened? Why didn't you call the rest of us to help? We would've come, but you told us to stay here, and we couldn't leave an unconscious Chris alone! Stop playing superhero and lead this pack!" Dirk said, very angry.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me? Because if you are, we will settle this right now. Winner is Pack leader; loser is exiled from the pack for as long as they live. Do you really want to go down that road?" I asked, angrily and coldly.

"No, I don't. But you need to think about the pack as a whole, not just a few of us!" Dirk hissed, still annoyed at me.

"Okay, everyone, we need to keep moving. Erasers tried to capture Rose and Izzie. The school knows that we are here. Let's get going!" I told the pack. Clark shook Chris awake and we started moving.

All six of us shifted into our wolf forms. Izzie looked like a Northern Arctic Wolf, so her coat is pure white, with black paws and a black tail-tip. Dirk is a Red Wolf, as well, but he has a pure black coat and dark eyes, opposed to my reddish coat and green eyes. Rose and Clark are both Hudson Bay Wolves, and they both have white coats with a slight golden tinge. Chris is a British Colombian wolf, so he is large for his age and has a dark brown coat.

We ran east, towards the Appalachian Mountains. I knew that there were some wolves living in the wild there. Maybe we could learn from them. We ran in an A shape, with me in the lead. Following me were Izzie and Dirk. After them were Rose, Chris and Clark. Rose was behind Izzie, Chris was behind Dirk, and Clark was in the center.

After running for four hours, we stopped. We had made amazing progress, seeing as we were close to a city. From the signs I had seen, it looked like we were some town called Kettleville, or something like that.

I stopped running and the others stopped to. "Everyone shift back" I commanded. I shifted to my human form. When in my human form, I have tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. If you saw me as a wolf, you would think that I was a redhead, but not so. I've already described the others, so you should have been paying attention!

The six of us walked into the small town. There was a small diner on the corner of the street we were walking on. As we were about to walk in, I remembered that we didn't have any money to pay for the food. I told Izzie to take the other kids to the park nearest the diner. Dirk and I looked around for victims.

Dirk nodded at a woman who was taking care of her child and wasn't looking at her purse. I shook my head, that wouldn't be right, to steal from her. I tilted my head at a criminal slinking away from somewhere. Dirk nodded.

The two of us sprinted into action from our relaxed, casual, walking stances. I caught the man first. "Hey boy, get out of my way!" the man yelled at me. This man must be really drunk to not see that I'm a girl. I mean, I have almost waist-length hair!

"Excuse me! I'm a girl, for your information!" I'm not certain why I said that, because in retrospect, it wasn't my smartest idea.

"Oh, well then. Sorry that I didn't see that you were a girl earlier. Now, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" the sleazy, drunk man said.

I kicked the man in the ribs, as hard as I was able to. I punched him in the nose, and prayed that Dirk would hurry up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT DROPPING THIS STORY! I AM CONTINUEING, I've just had computer issues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

The Wolf Pack

Chapter 5

**Dirk pov**

Something was wrong, I could feel it. Even though I was only about ten minutes behind Jay, as she had told me to be, I just had this feeling that she had gotten herself into some sort of mess.

As I rounded the corner and came to the spot where the man had been, I could have screamed in frustration. Jay and the creepy guy were gone. Why had I let her go first? Why did I give her such a big head start? Why couldn't I have reasoned with her? It was my fault. I had to find Jay.

Where could they have gone? "He-" someone screamed. Could it be Jay?

I sprinted in the direction of Jay's scream. What had happened to her? I ran into an abandoned-looking house. I looked around me quickly. I saw a flash of brown hair before I heard a door slam shut.

I sprinted up the stairs and barreled through the door. I saw Jay in the far left corner, a feral look in her eyes. She was about to shift and destroy the man, when she saw me in the corner of her eyes.

"Please sir, I wasn't trespassing! I wasn't aware that the alley was yours! I promise to not come here ever again if you let me go!" Jay said earnestly, distracting the man while I swung and hit him on the head as hard as I could with a wooden bat.

The man crumpled to the ground and I grinned. Jay grinned at me and we walked outside of the abandoned building. When we reached the park where Izzie was supposed to watch the young ones, the park was empty. We walked farther into the woods, to see a dark, shadowy figure walking towards us.

"I am the overlord of all overlords! Because I… Am… Melon Lord!" the figure said.

"Haha, very funny Rose. And great acting, Izzie" I stated, not really in the mood for the kids' jokes and pranks.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Chris exclaimed from where he was leaning against a tree.

"Jay? I'm hungry" Clark said, and I knew that he was hoping that we could eat this time.

"Then it's a great thing that we… found… some money. Lets hit that diner, but be careful, we only have one hundred bucks!" I warned, trying to tell them to ration their food, but evidently, it wasn't working…

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took so long to update such a short chapter, but my computer got overtaken by viruses, so I couldn't use it for the longest time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's supposed to be similar to Max and Fang's run-in with the drug addicts in Virginia, when they are staying with Anne. And to answer some of your question, they will meet Jeb soon, I promise. Also, we might get to meet the original Dylan. **


	6. Chapter five

After we ate dinner at the diner, the six of us went back to the park. Rose, as Omega, collected moss and other things to make nests. Just as we were about to sleep, Dirk shook me. "I hear somebody. It sounds completely human. Izzie is already hiding the kids" I nodded to Dirk's statement.

We sat down and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds, someone came up to us. I forced myself to stay calm, and slowly shifted my gaze to the figure.

"Jay, why did you run away? You were just about to help me find the Maximum experiment. You foolish, silly freak! Now, you'll come with me to the Academy, or I'll make sure your precious pack doesn't live through the night" the figure told me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Jeb, my pack can hold their own. How else do you think we survived so long under our torture? I won't help you, I'm confident in my pack"

"Aren't you curious to know who your sister is? And who Dirk's brother is? Or Izzie's brother? What about Chris, Rose, and Clark? Wouldn't you want them to know who their family is?" Jeb asked, trying to trick me.

"We are family. What did they do for us when we were being tortured? Nothing. Who comforted Clark and Rose when they heard screaming in the middle of the night? Sure as heck not them. I did, Dirk did, Izzie did. You did nothing but make everything worse. So get away from me and my pack, and you better leave us alone. Do we have an understanding?" As I was talking I had moved closer to Jeb and know held a sharp stick to his throat, ready to cut.

"Chrystal" Jeb choked out after a few minutes.

"But first, who is the Maximum experiment? Why is she so important?" I interrogated, angry and looking for answers.

"Maximum Ride is the Maximum, the ultimate experiment. She's supposed to save the world, but you. You and your pack are supposed to help her, to never be known, to stay in the shadows while she hogs all of the glory, telling the world that she is the only special one. It's what we created her to be. A figurehead, while you and your pack to all of the hard work" I released the lying scum. The girl that we had seen awhile back was the ultimate? I don't believe it. My pack and I were so much better than her and her little…flock.

"Of course you're better and stronger. You were the first success created just minutes before what others call the maximum, you and I both know that you're better. That's why I had to push you so hard. The other scientists didn't think that you were important, maybe just a little bit better than Ari and the other erasers. But I knew, I knew all along just how magnificent you would be if we trained you properly. Listen to me, I can make you strong"

"No, get out of here. I never want to see you again. You can go and take your lies and empty promises with you. Don't tell us that there is something from nothing. I don't tell the authorities that you attacked us, and you go away and leave us alone. You can go search for the ultimate if you want. We saw here just outside of the Academy. I don't care what you do, as long as you stay away" I snarled out, seeing red.

Jeb narrowed his eyes and stomped away angrily, disappearing into the woods.

"Jay, are you alright?" Dirk was suddenly at my side, and sounded concerned. I nodded distractedly. "Why does it smell like… Jeb?" he asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, ok? Everything's fine. Get the kids and Izzie, we have to get out of here. Jeb threatened us if I didn't help him, so I have no idea how many Erasers he has. We've got to get going if we want to live"

**I am so, so, so sorry! I accidently put up chapter 7 as chapter 6 and haven't had a chance to fix it until now! I'm trying to update regularly, but well, I have four hours of sports five days a week, plus homework, and you get the idea. Once again, I'm so sorry about this. **

**Please R and R! **

**-Nerd and Proud**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I don't have anything interesting in this author's note except for… **

**I don't own Maximum Ride! So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Someone's pov**

I stood behind an oak tree, watching three kids complain about sleeping outside, while one of the girls my age tried to make them quiet down. The second girl my age was sitting in a tree, looking around. There was a boy my age that was pretending to be asleep so that he didn't have to deal with the young kids.

Eventually, the girl in the tree jumped down and the three kids stood to attention. "Dirk, I know that you're awake, so get up, Beta" she said. Her voice was commanding and she was beautiful in my eyes. She had light brown hair to her waist and hazel eyes.

"Fine Jay, whatever you say, Alpha" the boy grumbled. He had raven hair that dusted his eyebrows and dark, obsidian eyes. He had tan skin and I guess that girls would say that he was handsome, although I didn't see it.

Eventually, after hours of sitting still, the three kids fell asleep along with two of the teenagers. The hazel eyed girl was sitting in a tree, looking around for danger. I silently padded over to the tree next to her and climbed it. When I was able to jump onto her branch, I did.

"Maximum? I need to talk to you" I said, knowing what would happen to me if I didn't get help from the bird kids.

"Maximum this, Maximum that… If you're looking for the amazing Maximum Ride, you have the wrong girl. So sorry, maybe next time. If you do come back, you might get to take the Omega title from Rose. Now get the hell (**A/N: Sorry about the language!)** away from my pack" the girl that wasn't Maximum snarled at me. What was an Omega? It didn't sound good.

"Who are you?" I asked her, hoping to get some information.

"Jay Ijdens, gene 17, generation 54, human-Wolf hybrid failure number one. Who are you?" she asked me, sounding slightly bitter.

"Dylan Hoff, I was created in a German lab, you?" I answered, hoping that this girl would let me join her pack.

"I was created in a French lab, along with Dirk and Izzie. Then we were moved to a Dutch lab when we were eight. We got to pick names, because one of the scientists was really nice. I had read a book called The Maid of Orleans that was about Jean D 'Arc. I learned that she was also called Joan, and a blend of those brought me to Jay. The nice scientist gave the three of us a Dutch history book. There was a man with the last name of Ijdens that was a doctor and led the Dutch underground during World War II. So I chose that last name. Dirk chose his name because it was a weapon. He was a pretty violent eight year-old. Later, we were moved to a different French lab, and one of the scientists was really pretty. Izzie adored her. One day we learned that her name was Isabelle, so that's what Izzie choose for her name" The girl just kept talking and talking.

"Oh, well the scientist that created me called me Dylan, and after I escaped, I was employed by a rich Russian family to work for them. I found that Hoff was a surname meaning servant, so that was what I used. I have fourteen percent wolf blood" I told her carefully. "I want to join your pack. Please?" I asked, extremely hopeful.

Suddenly, I was pushed out of the tree and Jay jumped down. She shook the boy awake. "Dirk, there's an intruder nearby. Wake the others" she told him and ran in my direction. "Pretend you don't know me and we never had that conversation. Okay?" And with that she was running away, towards her pack.

The only thing I could do was pretend that I was lost in the woods, and hope for the best. "Who are you?" a deep voice asked me that I assumed belonged to the black-haired boy I had seen earlier.

"I'm Dylan. I'm a wolf freak like you guys. I want to talk to your Alpha. Immediately" I commanded, hoping that Alpha meant leader.

"How do you know that I'm not Alpha?" the boy asked me.

"Because, you reek of Beta. You might get to lead the pack someday, if you can actually kill your Alpha. But until that day, let me talk to your Alpha!" I yelled the last bit because I was irritated.

"Beta, that's enough. I will see the trespasser. Izzie, you have second watch. Omega, Clark, Chris, go to sleep. Dirk, find some confines for the trespasser. I'll interrogate him without it first," Jay commanded the rest.

Jay grabbed the collar of my T-shirt and dragged me to a clearing in the woods. There were two stumps that were ideal for sitting. "So, you want to join my pack? Normally this doesn't happen, but you are going to join at the bottom. Omega will be going back to Rose, and you, Dylan will become Omega. Deal?" she asked me.

There was a fire in her eyes that warned me to not refuse her deal. I gulped and nodded. "Follow" was all she said and took off running towards where the others were. I sprinted after her. When we reached the others, Jay picked up Rose's sleeping body and set her down next to Clark. She told me to go over to the small and uncomfortable little pile of pine needles that now served as my bed. Won't this be fun?

In the morning, Rose was smiling widely. Her blonde curls looked cleaner that had yesterday, and she was singing to herself all day. I hated being Omega, and knew exactly why Rose had been so depressed. I had to clean up the campsite, make sure that everyone had fed, and eat a few nibbles, when Jay said it was time to go.

Christopher ignored me when I talked to him, as did Clark. I didn't even approach Dirk and Jay, because I was afraid of what I would have to do. Rose must have pitied me, because she fell behind the others and walked next to me saying, "If you talk to, or about Jay and Dirk, they are called Alpha and Beta. You always eat last. You always do the most work and get the most uncomfortable nest. And don't even think about sniffing Alpha's ear when you're both in wolf form. Beta would murder you. And we wouldn't do anything about it. So, good luck, Omega" and with that, Rose took quick strides and caught up to Izzie.

I heard Izzie ask Rose in a haughty tone, "Why were you talking to _Omega_? You're a subordinate now and totally better than him"

"I was telling him that he has to do a better job of cleaning up the camp next time, and to keep his snoring down. I was awake far too much because of it" Rose answered in a similar tone.

It was kind of fun to observe the pack like this. Jay and Dirk were walking side by side, talking. Izzie and Rose were talking behind them and to the left, while Chris and Clark were talking behind them and to the right. I was behind them all, trying to not be noticed. After a little while, Jay shifted, and the others followed. I shifted last, as I was Omega.

Jay turned to look at the others and gasped when she saw me. "You, you're a red wolf!" she whined in disbelief.

Dirk turned around and glared at me in such a rage that I cowered behind a nearby tree. "Omega, come forward!" Dirk's voice thundered.

The others had stopped and were instantly quiet. I slowly padded up to Dirk and Jay. "Yes, Alpha? Yes, Beta?" I asked timidly.

"Why are you here?" Dirk asked me in a thunderous one.

"Being with a pack is the best way for a wolf to survive away from the labs. Why else would I be here?" I asked both indignantly and curiously.

"Then you just so happen to be a Red Wolf, species that has always been at the top of our hierarchy?" Jay asked.

I looked at her and Dirk, to see that they were both Red Wolves. Jay had a red coat and white belly, while Dirk had a black coat and grey underbelly and a white paw. My own coat was a reddish color, but my mane was a golden color, and my eyes were blue, which was very uncommon among wolves. I didn't see what the problem was with me being a Red Wolf.

I shook my head and shifted back to human form to collect materials to make nests for everyone.

**Thanks for all of the support with this story! Please review your thoughts and constructive critisicm! **

**Bye now! ~Nerd and Proud**


End file.
